There has hitherto been performed a thermal transfer method printing in which a thermal transfer sheet and a thermal transfer image-receiving sheet are superposed on each other, and the colorants on the thermal transfer sheet are transferred onto the thermal transfer image-receiving sheet. The image obtained by the thermal transfer method printing is excellent in the reproducibility and the gradation of halftone images, and is also extremely high definition, accordingly comparable with full color silver salt photographs, and thus undergoes growing demand.
In a thermal transfer image-receiving sheet used in such a thermal transfer method printing, sometimes provided is a perforation allowing folding and tear off therealong, as has been disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2. The provision of a perforation on a thermal transfer image-receiving sheet allows the tearing off along the perforation after printing, and thus, allows a “margin-less” print to be obtained.